Paraskavedekatriaphobia
by wanderlustlights
Summary: It's Friday the 13th! What kinds of bad things can happen to wizards on this day, one known for being the bad luck day...? Especially when Snape has them make luck potions. DMHP Oneshot. Bottom!Harry


**Paraskavedekatriaphobia **by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** It's Friday the 13th! Superstitions all around, yes? They're all in Snape's Potions class, with Draco and Harry as partners, when Ron - in a bout of "funniness" (as he dubs it is) - decides to sabotage their potion, one that, if made correctly, will make the drinker only _think_ that they've gotten good luck, whereas if made _in_correctly, it will give the drinker _actual_ bad luck. Harry and Draco end up blaming each other on the sabotaged potion, since they didn't catch Ron in the act and continue to blame each other at each encounter with one another throughout the rest of the day. Somehow, though, they get stuck together by a hex Hermione throws at Ron, and can only do one thing to separate from each other. Do teh smex! XD And besides, the only way that they can stop from keeping to have the bad luck for the day is to kiss. What'll become of them? Enjoy, and… review!

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, of course. XD

**Rating:** M, for swearing and teh smex!

**Warnings:** Slash, innuendo, no Voldemort (a.k.a., Harry defeated him the year/summer before), fighting/hexing/cursing, swearing, fluff. Friday the 13th! XD

**Timing:** Seventh year, after Harry has already defeated Voldemort. Disregards HBP and DH.

**A/N:** I came up with the idea for this oneshot maybe about seven months ago, and have only just expanded on the idea, with the help of a couple of my friends. Hopefully you'll like it, and remember, always review! XD

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do not wake up in the morning and find that I am J.K. Rowling. I am also not rich, and have never had a book of mine published in my life. So… don't sue me, mmk? K. Love you all!

--

"_Besides, haven't you ever heard of making your own luck?" -'Raise Your Voice'_

--

_Paraskavedekatriaphobia: Fear of Friday the 13__th__._

--

It was Friday the thirteenth.

Severus Snape's silky baritone voice flowed throughout the dungeons classroom. "Today, you will be working in pairs for a luck potion. If brewed correctly, drinking the potion will cause the drinker to merely _think_ that they have received good luck, while on the other hand, if made _incorrectly_, the person who drinks their potion will get actual bad luck. So, make no mistakes and you will not be on the receiving end of such luck. The pairs are as follows: Granger/Parkinson, Finnigan/Weasley, Patil/Bulstrode, Longbottom/Zabini, Thomas/Nott, Goyle/Crabbe… and Potter/Malfoy." Many groans filled the classroom, (with the exception of the few same House pairs) to which Snape glared at his class, silencing them.

Students shuffled around the room to sit with their partners, and Harry reluctantly made his way over to Malfoy's table. He plopped down in the seat next to the blond, who merely scowled at him, Harry staring straight ahead at the blackboard with potions instructions written on it.

"Malfoy," he said in greeting, nodding once.

"Potter," the Slytherin sneered at him. "Well, let's get started, shall we," he said, but didn't move an inch.

Harry rolled his eyes. He went to the cupboards and retrieved everything needed for the potion. Coming back with all the supplies in hand, he saw that Malfoy had already set up the cauldron, knives on the desk next to it, and was merely waiting for Harry to come back with the rest of the things. Harry sighed as he returned to the table, taking one glance at the scowling blond next to him out of the corner of his eye, and set down the supplies.

"Malfoy?" Said Slytherin boy gave him an expectant look. "Can we just… _try_ to get along, for this potion, at least? _Please_? I _really_ need to pass this class, _please_."

Malfoy sighed, his quicksilver eyes turning heavenward, and looked at Harry lazily. "If I must, fine. But for this potion, Potter, and _only_ for this potion. And then we go back to our usual, hateful selves, sound good? Good. Now get to work, Potter."

Harry merely rolled his eyes and set to work, making sure that Malfoy did the same.

It was only when Harry was retrieving a dropped vial stopper on the ground and Draco looking forsomething inthe storage cupboards, an ingredient that Harry had forgotten to grab, that Ron Weasley, in a fit of what he dubbed to be 'humor', decided to sabotage Harry and Malfoy's potion.

The thing is, Harry and Malfoy never even realized it, until the first broken vial after they'd each taken a swig of their finished potions at Snape's barking order to do so.

They glanced at the floor for a long moment, staring, looked back up at each other, scowled, and cursed. "Well, fuck."

Malfoy glared at Harry, and Harry glared at Malfoy, before proceeding to yell at one another, blaming the other for their wrecked potion.

"Malfoy! Potter! Quit that infernal racket, and get the hell _out_ of my classroom, _now_, or I'm sending you to the Headmaster. And _don't_ come back until your next lesson."

Harry and Malfoy glared at one another and noticed belatedly that the entire classroom had either left, or stragglers were staring at them in interest, seeing what the two would blame each other for next. Merlin, this school needed to get a life, one that preferably didn't revolve around the Potter-Malfoy feuds.

The two boys scowled at the Potions professor before shuffling all their things, gathering them together and putting them in their school bags, before stalking out of the room, still muttering angrily at each other all the while.

"This is all your fault! You know that, don't you?! You're always trying to sabotage my potions, and you can't even stop when I'm partnered with you! Idiot!"

"Hey! I am not an idiot - a Malfoy is _never_ an idiot…!" Malfoy attempted to defend himself.

"Oh stop being such a pompous jerk, you _are_ an idiot. Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" Harry screamed at him, arms flailing about in the air. "And you're an idiot because _even though_ it was your potion, too, you still did it, you _still_ messed it up!"

"I did not! Why would I do that, tell me right now! You're right, it _was_ my potion, too, which is _exactly why_ I didn't do it! It was _you_, NOT ME!"

"Why would I be blaming you if I know that you did it?! HUH?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because YOU'RE AN IDIOT! A stupid, self-centered hero who can't see past themselves and think that if even _one_ mistake was made on that potion that it would give the both of us bad luck!"

"I am NOT self-centered! YOU are the one who's always obsessing over what they look like twenty-four/seven! You're so fucking vain that you can't even see it!"

"That is not called vanity, Potter, that's called being concerned for my appearance, something maybe _you_ should acquire!"

Harry's face was so bright red in his anger that all he could do was stand there, spluttering and beet red, chest heaving due to how furious he was. "Ugh!" he finally screamed in frustration, storming away down the hall.

Malfoy could only smirk in triumph, before a third year Hufflepuff came along and plowed into him when she hadn't been looking, knocking him to the ground.

_Shit._

--

It seemed that neither Harry nor Malfoy could get a break all day long. Whereas everyone else from their Potions class had thought they'd received their 'good luck' (resulting in them believing that good things were happening to them, they were so delusional), Harry would go through actual bad things happening to him, such as when his bag broke just outside of the Transfigurations classroom, sending things spilling all over the floor. When he'd finally gotten everything cleaned up and in his arms and he came stumbling into the room, McGonagall asked for assignments to be turned into her and Harry realized belatedly that he'd lost his when his bag had broken. He cursed under his breath, and proceeded to bang his head on the table in agony, due to all his stupid bad luck. McGonagall came over to his table, and when he said he'd lost his assignment, she merely raised one eyebrow and gazed at him in disapproval before moving onto the next table.

At lunch, because it was springtime, Harry decided to eat outside underneath a tree. Where he found a five-leaf clover, something which he knew all too well was a sign of bad luck.

Malfoy, on the other hand, had had an equally bad day so far. He'd been in the bathroom, examining the back of his hair, to make sure that there was not a hair out of place, using a hand mirror to do so with his back turned to the bathroom mirror, when the door shot open, making him start in surprise and drop his hand mirror, letting out a small yelp at the intrusion.

And then when he'd been going back to his room during his free period, he'd gotten to the Slytherin common room, where a black cat hurried past shrieking loudly as it ran, making Malfoy scream at the sight of it. He stumbled back to the opposite wall, clutching his chest as his heart beat wildly. When he'd finally caught his breath, he glared off into the direction that the cat had gone, rolled his eyes, and walked forward… only to slip on a puddle of excess water from when the house elves had been cleaning not too much earlier that day.

"Damn it!"

"Draco?" Blaise Zabini came into view right above him, looking down at him curiously.

"Stupid bloody Potter!" Draco swore as he picked himself up from the floor and stormed into the common room, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

--

"You!" Malfoy and Harry shouted at the same time, stopping at opposite ends of the hallway long after dinner was done.

"This is all your fault!" Malfoy gestured to his _just barely_ immaculate appearance, pointing to his mussed up, usually perfect blond hair. It was now all over the place, and looked as though someone had come up behind him, run their fingers through the blond strands hurriedly, then run off in order to escape a hexing. And truthfully, if someone really had done that, that would be the most likely effect doing such a blasphemous thing would cause.

"What the fuck happened to you?!"

"Oh _please_, it's not like you care about my wellbeing anyway!"

"Fine! Be that way! Be your usual stubborn self!" Harry turned to walk back the same way he'd come, but was stopped by Malfoy's voice.

"Hey! No walking away from me, Potter, that's my job you stupid prat, now get back here so I can walk away from you!"

Harry stopped to turn and stare incredulously at Malfoy, who had his pointy nose upturned haughtily, hands on his hips, looking every bit the young aristocrat that he was. "Oh go fuck yourself, you stupid pointy git!" By this time, Harry had walked forward so much that he was now standing in the middle of the corridor, red in the face with frustration.

And that was it. That was the breaking point. Malfoy had charged at him, right at the same time that Harry heard a feminine voice shout. "_Proprius talea!_" Malfoy had just reached him running, when the sticking charm hit the both of them, attaching the both of them by their trousers. "Harry?"

Said Gryffindor Golden Boy looked to his right, noticing Hermione standing right there, wand out in front of her. Ah, so it was _her_ that sent the charm, then… But why? He looked at the other end of the hall Hermione was standing in, and saw Ron there, wand also drawn, ready to shout a hex. He and Hermione must have been in a duel then, Harry presumed. But why in hell would Hermione be shouting sticking charms?!

Whatever. Harry would never understand that girl. Or any girl, for that matter, but then wasn't that supposed to be the appeal in them, that you couldn't figure them out? Well either way, Harry certainly wasn't interested; he didn't see anything appealing about them whatsoever. One reason he'd never had an actual girlfriend before.

But back to the matter at hand. He and Malfoy were now stuck together. Permanently. By their trousers.

_Well fuck._

"Er… Hermione? Why are you shouting sticking charms at Ron?" He looked to his left. "And Ron? Why are you in a duel with Hermione? This isn't the D. A., you know…" He furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked between his two best friends.

Both Hermione and Ron blushed to the tips of their ears, ducking their heads.

Truth be told, being this close to Draco Malfoy was making his head swim a little. Not only because he couldn't grasp the thought of being stuck to his school rival, but also because of Malfoy's scent. It was intoxicating, causing Harry to get a bit dizzy at the sensation.

"G-guys?" he stuttered out, not being able to get over having Malfoy this close, their bodies practically molding together. Malfoy was alternating between staring down at their joined pants and looking at Ron or Hermione.

"Uhm… well… you see, it was actually Ron who sabotaged your potion this morning in class. It was when you, were picking up the vial stopper from the ground when you'd dropped it, and Draco was getting the newt eyes from the storage cupboard, since you'd forgotten to grab it when you were getting all the rest of the ingredients as well. So _Ron_-" she glared at the boy at the end of the other end of the corridor "-thought he was being 'funny', and decided to mess up your potion, so that both of you would get luck. And I saw this whole thing happen, and have been mad with him all day long and just finally got the guts to do something about it, y'know, maybe knock some sense into that cheese brain of his."

"Hey!" Ron tried to protest, but was ignored by the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"So yeah, I decided to duel him, maybe make him see that what he was doing _really wasn't funny_, and that one of you could have gotten hurt. Are you hurt? Either of you?"

"Hermione! No playing nice to the Ferret!"

"Oi! I am _not_ a ferret, _Weasel_, you'd better shut your mouth, or I'm going to shut it for you!"

"How? I hardly think that Harry's going to cooperate enough to let you come over here and beat me up," the redhead smirked.

"Still got my wand, Weasel, still got my wand!"

"Yeah, and I am _soooo _scared that you're _really_ going to hex me into a weasel or something…"

No one even saw Malfoy draw his wand, and the next moment, before they knew what was happening, there really was an orange and white weasel in Ron's place, clothes pooled on the cement floor, furry tail swishing wildly about.

Harry and Hermione both gaped at the blond, who merely placed his wand back where it came from and shrugged. "He had it coming to him, the git," he said in explanation.

Hermione sighed, and picked her boyfriend up off the floor, grabbing his clothes as well. "I'll turn him back, and get some help with your pants, too, see if we can't get them undone. Just… stay here, okay? Don't move, I'll be back in a bit."

Before either Harry or Malfoy could say anything, she had left, leaving them alone to deal with the situation themselves.

Both looked down at their "sticky situation" in concentration, then glanced back up, meeting each other's eyes. "Well… we could always try taking our pants off for now, see if we can try some spells to get them apart by ourselves…"

"Potter, I think that's the best idea I've ever heard come from your mouth."

"Thanks," Harry said dryly, then proceeded, after another moment, to undo his trousers, prompting Malfoy to do the same at the same time, so that they could both pull them down simultaneously, since they otherwise wouldn't be able to do so. They got them to the floor with some effort, holding onto each other's arms for support and balance when they found themselves losing it as they stepped out of them and away from each other. They were now only in boxers and pressed white school shirts, making them look like they'd just stepped out of 'Risky Business'.

Both were blushing furiously, trying to look anywhere but at the other, but were failing miserably. Their eyes continued to dart to the slight bulge in each other's shorts, hearts beating even faster at the sight. They caught one another's eyes at the same time, green meeting sparkling silver and with a grunt, Draco yanked Harry to him, crashing their mouths together in a frantic kiss, and after a moment, pushed the brunet up against the wall. Harry wrapped his now-bare legs around Draco's waist, still kissing furiously, tongues tangling, Draco happily exploring Harry's mouth, and Harry happily submitting to the intrusion. Harry moaned softly, then louder when Draco grinded their erections together, hard.

"D-Draco… room, p-please, _now_," he stuttered out, before gasping as Draco moved on to sucking at Harry's neck.

Draco wrapped his arms under Harry's arse, giving it a squeeze as he did so, making sure that the brunet was supported in his arms as he practically ran to his room, ignoring all the Slytherins in the common room there.

"Out!" he shouted at his roommates when they finally, thankfully, reached his bed, throwing Harry down onto it, albeit gently. "All of you, out!"

Blaise, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle all fled from the room at their leader and friend's command, making sure to remind Draco to put up silencing charms and door-locking spells.

Draco muttered at them in the affirmative that he would, indeed, make sure to do as such, and, after doing what they'd reminded him to (of which he was eternally grateful for, considering that Harry James Potter was quite the expressively loud lover), turned back to Harry, seeing the lust-filled gaze in the verdant eyes as they roamed up and down his body.

Draco ripped off the remaining, offending articles of clothing, before swooping down and doing the same to Harry. "Mmm…" Harry moaned as Draco's hands perused his bare chest. Draco leaned down to kiss him once again, straddling the smaller, tanned body, hands roaming all over, before reaching his hips, and pulled them up, to grind against Draco's own - to which they both groaned appreciatively and made their breaths catch - and Draco stopped the kiss to gaze down at the boy under him.

"Are you sure you want this? Because… I'm not sure I'll be able to stop if we start and you say that you don't want to do this after all."

Harry leaned up to place chaste kisses all over Draco's face, small ones around each word. "I'm-" _kiss_ "-sure-" _kiss_ "-if-" _kiss_ "-you-" _kiss_ "-are."

"Oh thank you," Draco breathed, and kissed him once again, at the same time grabbing his wand from the bedside table and placing it at Harry's backside, muttering a spell, and the next moment, Harry felt a cool, slick substance inside of him, the wand still inside of him as well. The Hawthorne wood probed his inner walls, stretching him in anticipation for what was to come.

Harry braced himself for it as Draco positioned himself, and held his breath as Draco pushed himself in to the hilt.

He started moving a moment later as soon as Harry gave his nod of approval, saying that he was ready for him to get going, and immediately starting moving.

They built up a steady rhythm quickly, both groaning with pleasure each time Draco hit Harry's prostate dead-on. "D-Draco… please - _oh gods…_ Fucking bloody hell! Dracoooo!!" he screamed his love's name as he came, Draco following soon after.

Draco dropped down onto Harry, chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath, Harry doing the same. "Holy fuck, Harry…"

"Ungh…" Harry said in agreement, then the both of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Minutes later, Draco broke the silence. "Can we do it again?" he asked eagerly.

Harry only grinned, and nodded his head vigorously in anticipation.

Draco grinned, and they were ready for another round of mind-blowing hot, sweaty man sex.

"By the way," Harry smiled, "happy Friday the thirteenth."

Draco rolled his eyes, smiled, and got to work.

--

"You know, I was only doing it because I knew that the only antidote for that potion was to have them kiss. And I knew that Harry liked him, so I just figured that this would be a good way for them to see each other in a different light."

"I know that you had the best intentions, Ron, it's just that you never know, they could have been hurt by something that happened to them throughout the day…! I was only looking out for their health, is all, that's why I got so angry with you. You understand how badly this could have gone, don't you?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I do… But you never know, it might have actually worked."

Hermione sighed as well, rolling her eyes at her redheaded boyfriend's antics. "You are aboslutely insane - you should have been in Slytherin."

Ron only smirked.

Hermione moved her gaze back to the Marauder's Map, went to find a teacher to help, and found Harry and Malfoy's names.

--

Harry glanced at Draco later on as the blond slept, running his fingers softly through the halo of fine silvery strands. The Slytherin looked so… peaceful, so _innocent_ while he slept, too innocent to be fighting with Harry all day long, twenty-four/seven.

"'Arry? Baby, you 'kay?" Draco's sleepy voice asked his newly-acquired boyfriend. Harry smiled softly at the tired boy lying beside him on the Slytherin bed, taking in everything he possibly could.

"Yeah, just… I'm scared to go to sleep, and wake up to find this had only been a dream, and I'll have to fight with you again tomorrow," he told the blond, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Draco pulled him close, one arm around Harry's bare waist, their still-nude bodies touching in every single crevice. "This isn't a dream, Harry, and you'll still have me when you wake up. Now go to sleep, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Harry snuggled in deeper to Draco's warm body, sheets tangled in his own, and fell asleep seconds later.

Now Draco was the one gazing at his new lover, taking in everything he could.

This was how Hermione, Ron, and Professor Flitwick found them twenty minutes later, curled into each other and peacefully asleep.

_Happy Friday the thirteenth indeed…_ was Draco's last thought before he fell asleep once again, Harry secured tightly in his arms, unwilling to let the Boy Wonder out of his sight for as long as he lived.

_Finite!_

--

'_Proprius talea' in Latin, 'permanently stick', since this is, after all, the sticking charm. XD_

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Review please, whether you liked it or not, and happy Friday the thirteenth everybody! Love you all! . Muah! kisses

-Nymphy Fate.


End file.
